


In the Rain

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Crying, M/M, Making Up, Rain, couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: I’m a fucking piece of shit, Gregg thought to himself as he looked up at the raining clouds above. The cold drops of water matted down his fur and cooled his fevered face. He was already soaked to the bone, both by rain and by his own warm tears, but he didn’t care. It was the least he deserved.





	In the Rain

_I’m a fucking piece of shit_ , Gregg thought to himself as he looked up at the raining clouds above. The cold drops of water matted down his fur and cooled his fevered face. He was already soaked to the bone, both by rain and by his own warm tears, but he didn’t care. It was the least he deserved after the fight he just had with Angus.

Angus…

He deserved the world and so much more. After everything he had been through, Angus deserved so much in his life. He worked so hard every day for them to move out together, he worked so hard every day to keep the both of them alive and well fed… He worked hard to make a life for them both. He deserved so much…

Then there was Gregg.

He had been fine for the most part for a while, but when Mae came back, he couldn’t help but get excited, so he started to act up again. Obviously, that upset Angus until he finally blew up on both him and Mae. Thankfully, that issue had gotten resolved, but sometimes, Gregg could feel the guilt of having done all of those things creeping up on him, and honestly? He was pretty sure that Angus still had yet to truly forgive him for it.

Gregg knew that he was a piece of shit. Someone like Angus didn’t deserve to have a piece of shit boyfriend.

It was such a stupid argument, too…

You see, sometimes tension builds between people, and sometimes, that tension gets resolved before anything can really come out of it. But sometimes, that tension builds to a dangerous point, and the only way one can get rid of that much tension is by blowing up.

An already shitty mood plus a bad day at work along with a whole paycheck going straight to bills?

Gregg blew up.

He exclaimed that they would never go to Bright Harbor, that they would be trapped in Possum Springs forever, that they would be stuck working full time until the day they die.

Angus, wanting to be positive in the situation, had tried to assure Gregg that that would not be the case. They would get out before they knew it, they just had to be patient. Sure, they had to push back the time in which they were going to move, but that was just because of everything that had been happening in Possum Springs as of late. They had wanted to the stress die down first before they left. After all, Mae was their friend and she still seemed to be bothered by the murder cult of dads. Not only that, but Gregg was still mourning Casey and they were trying to help Bea out in whatever way they could.

The bear didn’t want to leave things unfinished and undealt with, which was understandable.

However, that only upset Gregg further. He had already known that, and for a long while, he was fine with it. But at the time, he had not wanted to hear it. He had begun to cuss and kick the couch angrily which made Angus upset. From there, well…

It got worse.

It ended with Gregg exclaiming about how he was a piece of shit and how everything was his fault and so on and so forth. It was all directed at himself. It had been that moment that he forced himself to walk out, trying hard not to cry in front of Angus. Once he had been out of the room, he allowed the tears to roll freely.

That lead up to the point where he currently was, sitting on the steps of the apartment complex, wet to the core and crying and just overall hating himself. All of his tension had been with himself, never with Angus. Everything Angus did was done with a reason. Everything Gregg did? Sometimes it had a reason. Sometimes, it was just because he wanted to.

So there he sat. Sad and alone. He had hoped that the rain would have helped calm him down, maybe clear his mind. While it did help some in the former aspect, it did nothing for the latter.

In fact, it just made it worse.

He buried his face in his paws and began to cry, just letting it out in the form of broken sobs.

There weren’t many people out that day due to the weather, so nobody really bothered him. Those who had seen him crying left him alone, giving him his space.

He didn’t hear the door open behind him.

He didn’t hear the footsteps that came up beside him.

He _did_ , however, feel the arms that wrapped around him and held him close.

Clutching the front of Angus’s sweater, Gregg let out wailing cries, letting it all out. Angus held him tight against him, resting his chin on top of his head, between his drawn back ears, stroking his back lovingly, comfortingly. He didn’t say a word until Gregg calmed down, falling lax into his hold. The fox whimpered softly when the bear lifted him and carried him inside. They took the elevator back to their apartment. He made him strip and dried him off before changing him into clean clothes. He soon did the same for himself before sitting Gregg on the couch. He laid down and pulled him on top of him, holding him close.

“You’re not a piece of shit,” Angus informed him softly at long last. “I’m sorry… Whatever I said that set you off, I’m sorry for saying it…”

“It isn’t your fault,” whispered Gregg in a hoarse voice. “I’m just… I’ve been really stressed lately. I want us to move and finally get out of this place… But it’s really hard to save up money and all that when our checks almost always go straight to bills and food all the time…”

Angus ran his fingers through Gregg’s fur gently. “Don’t worry about that, hun. I… I’ve been kind of keeping a secret. I wanted to surprise you with it, but… Ugh…” The male took a deep breath. “I didn’t think about money stressing you out this much… Whatever money I have left after each check, I’ve been putting into a private account in the bank. I’ve been saving for a while now. I wanted to make sure that if we needed it, we would have plenty of money saved back.”

Gregg looked up at him in shock. “Wait, so we have-?”

“Extra money? Sort of. It’s really in case of emergency right now.” Angus kissed the top of his head. “So… Knowing that… How about I take care of bills and whatnot and you just put some money in at the bank? We can just switch back and forth until we move.”

“A-are you sure?”

The bear hummed. “I’m sure. I don’t like seeing you stressed like this…”

Gregg suddenly hugged the male tight. “Alright… I-if you’re sure, I don’t mind doing that, Cap’n…”

Angus smiled and tilted Gregg’s head up. He then sweetly kissed him on the lips. “Good. Don’t bottle this up again, though, alright? If you get stressed, even a little, just tell me.”

“Okay…” Gregg said softly. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Angus’s neck. “I love you, Cap’n… I don’t know why you put up with me, but I’m glad you do.”

“I love you, too. That’s why,” chuckled the bigger male, holding him. “Get some sleep. You look like shit.”


End file.
